Blake's Adventures
by mewluvr128
Summary: This is a Pokémon fanfic about an 18-year-old boy and his Pokémon. Suggestions are welcome. *I do not own pokemon. Pokemon is owned be Nintendo, Gamefreak, and The Pokemon company.*
1. Chapter 1

The weather was nice outside that day. Blake was on a walk with his best friend/Pokémon, Zoroark. She had a nickname though and that was Zora. She loved the name and her trainer.

Now Blake was a normal 18-year-old boy on a normal journey to become a Pokémon master. He had been with Zora since he first found her in the woods near his house. He was about 4 years old at that time and they had been together ever since. He could understand what she was saying, even though she was speaking in her natural language.

Anyway, they were out walking on a path that was rarely every traveled and taking a break from practice and Gym battles. Blake had the whole day planned out. They would play, have a picnic, and spend the night there looking up at the stars. It was a great way for him and all his Pokémon to have a day away from training.

When they got to a certain part of the trail, they stopped. There was a lake and a lovely little meadow nearby that they could have all the day's activities take place.

"Come on Zora. Let's spend the day here, today. Is that okay?" Blake asked her.

She nodded with delight and a great smile on her face. They ran down to the lake and Blake set everything down. He quickly put his swimming trunks on and let out the rest of his Pokémon. He had a Typhlosion (Blaze), Dewott (Shelly), Leafeon (Leif), Glaceon (Grace), Lucario (Luke), and of course Zora.

Blake had to first put some water proof lotion on Blaze so he wouldn't get wet, since he is a fire type. And they all jumped in the lake to go swimming. When they were finished, it was time for the picnic. Blake had packed some berries for them to eat and gave everyone their favorite one.

Finally everyone started to settle down for the night and, one-by-one, fell asleep. After Grace had fallen asleep over by her brother Leif, Zora and Blake were the only ones still awake.

She looked over at Blake who was looking up at the stars. She loved Blake, and had felt weird around him lately. Blake looked over at her and smiled. "So… did you have fun today?" He whispered.

"Yeah… I think everyone did." She replied as she looked over at everyone else.

"What's wrong Zora?" Blake asked. "You've been acting weird lately."

_Uh-oh, he's noticed…_ Zora thought. "Actually… it's just…" She moved closer. "I… wanted to ask you something…" She then whispered in his ear, really softly, "Will… will you… h-have sex with me?" She felt her cheeks get really hot and move away from his ear.

He looked at her, a little confused, "Sure… if that's really what you want…" Blake replied. Zora was surprised. Then Blake move toward her and kissed her. Zora kissed him back. She was very happy, but also nervous. She broke the kiss and led Blake over toward the forest, behind some bushes. She then took his pants off and looked at him. He took off his shirt and looked back at her. She started to take of his boxers and was greeted by his 8 inch member.

Zora took it into her paw and started to lick it. She tasted the pre-cum that was already on his tip and noticed it was sweet. She then put her mouth around it and started to suck it. Blake started to moan with pleasure. He encouraged her to go faster and she did. He started to moan some more. Zora then started deep- throating it and gagged and coughed a little.

She pulled away and looked at Blake seductively. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her slit. She was wet and he started to rub it. She stared to moan and he then stick his middle finger into her. Blake moved it in and out of her. He went faster and faster until, finally, Zora climaxed all over his hand.

She moved toward Blake and grabbed his member and proceeded to put it into her. She was tight and he moaned in pleasure. She lowered herself on him slowly. Zora started moving up and down. At first, it was slow. Then she started going faster. They kissed and finally…

"I'm about to cum…" Blake said.

"Cum inside me…" Zora replied. She kept moving up and down. Blake garbed her waist and climaxed. Zora felt his warm seed inside her and then climaxed as well. When they were done she climbed off of him and licked his member clean. He pulled his pants on and lay down next to her.

"Thanks…" Zora said.

"No problem. It was… nice… but no one else can find out we did this…" Blake replied.

And with that they fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shelly woke up and looked around.

_Where are Blake and Zora?_ She thought to herself. So she got up and walked over to the forest... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I am open to suggestions and trying to right more chapters..._

_Peace, mewling117 over and out!_


	2. Chapter 2

As Shelly got closer to the forest, she heard a noise. It sounded like moaning, but not the painful kind. She got closer and closer to the bushes. She looked through and almost gasped out loud.

_"What are they doing over there?"_ She asked herself. It looked as though Zora was attacking Blake. Before she did anything though, she looked a little closer. Then she realized that Zora wasn't attacking him. They were doing something even worse. They were having sex together… a human and a pokemon.

She felt something weird down below her stomach. When Shelly looked down, she realized that this was making her wet. She leaned against the tree behind her and just watched them. Finally her paw started to move to her slit. She started to rub it and it took all that she had not to moan in pleasure. She kept watching Zora and Blake. Zora had started to mount Blake and was lowering herself slowly.

Little did she know it, Shelly had started to insert her paw into her slit. Surprising it fit without any trouble. She looked back toward them and watched as Zora started moving up and down and listened to their combined moaning. Shelly had started to move her paw in and out slowly.

She kept going, moving faster and faster as she watched them. Finally she heard Blake say something…

"I'm about to cum…" He had said.

"Cum inside me…" Zora told him. And with that Blake grabbed her waist and they both came at about the same time.

At this, Shelly had also reached her climax and came all over her paw. She licked her paw clean and went to the lake to get cleaned up.

While she was in the water, she thought to herself…

_"I wonder why Blake would do something like that. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe he was just… curious…"_ Shelly thought. After she finished in the lake, she went back and got in the position she had been in when she had slept earlier.

...

When she woke up, Blake was already back and so was Zora. Everyone else was awake too. Leif and Grace were chasing each other, Luke was meditating, and Blaze was… where was Blaze? Shelly looked around but couldn't find him. She looked over at Blake and Zora. They were making breakfast by the lake. So Shelly got up and went to look for Blaze.

"Blaze… Blaze… where are you?" She called. Then she heard something in the forest.

"Shelly?" Blaze said.

"Blaze… what are you doing over here?" She asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. But since you asked first… It's… my mating season…" Blaze told her. He just sat there and stared at her.

"Wait! No! I-It won't work. You're a fire type and I am a water type." She told him.

"And?" He asked. "Come on, Shelly. What's the worst that can happen?"

She thought for a moment. "What if someone finds us?" She asked.

"No one will find us." He replied.

She finally gave up and started to move over toward him. He moved closer and planted a kiss on her lips. She returned it then broke the kiss. Shelly then moved down and started to lick his shaft…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay guys! Breakfast!" Blake called to everyone. Leif and Grace went and sat down. Luke stopped meditating and moved over toward them too. "Hey… where are Shelly and Blaze?" Blake asked.

They looked around, but did not see them. "Let's split up and look for them. Leif and Grace, you go look over in the meadow. Luke, you go look in the forest. Zora and I will look around the lake. Let's go." Blake said. And they went to look for them.

* * *

Finally, Blaze was at full length (8 inches). Shelly look at him, unsure. He nodded and she lowered her head and took his whole member into her mouth. She moved her head up and down while Blaze moaned. She felt herself getting wet and finally, Blaze climaxed. Shelly drank it all and didn't lose a drop. It tasted kind of spicy, she noticed. She then brought her slit down onto his throbbing member.

* * *

Luke went over to the forest and immediately sensed their auras. He got closer and went into the forest and over to them. He opened his eyes and saw them having sex with each other.

"Uh…" He said.

Blaze and Shelly looked over at him and gasped. "Luke!" they said at the same time.

All Luke did was stare at them. When he finally realized he was staring at them he quickly looked down and saw that he was hard.

"So…" Blaze said.

"So…" Luke repeated.

"Oh just join us already!" Shelly told Luke.

"Do… do you mean a threesome?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" Blaze replied. And with that, Luke walked over and started to slowly stick his tool in to Shelly's ass. She started to moan a little more. She had never imagined having two guys in her at the same time and now she didn't have to. She liked it. They move simultaneously in her two holes. Blaze would go in and come out, then Luke would do the same.

* * *

Eventually Leif and Grace gave up and went back to the camp. When they got there, they saw Blake and Zora had just gotten back, but there was no sign of Luke. "Let's go to the forest and see what we can find." Blake told them.

...

When they got there Blake heard something strange. He peeked into the forest and saw something he had never expected. _"Are they… having a threesome?"_ He asked himself. When Zora and the others got there, they too looked and were surprised.

"Well… there's only one thing left to do." Leif said.

"You must be reading my mind…" Grace told him. And with that, Leif mounted his sister and stared to have sex with her.

Blake looked at Zora and she looked back at him. He shrugged and pulled down his pants. She moved in and started to give him a blow job. After about 10 minutes everyone was finished and went to the lake to clean off. They then went back to the camp and had their now cold breakfast. After they had finished they laid down for a long nap.

* * *

_Thanks again to you all who are reading these. Feel free to PM me with suggestions._

_Peace, mewling117 over and out!_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

She received the first message around 2 in the afternoon yesterday, then two more today around 9 in the morning. All from her brother. The first one said:

_Taking a quick detour for a few hours of fun and a vacation from training with my Pokémon. Be there later tomorrow. –B_

The next one said:

_About to have breakfast, but have to find Blaze and Shelly first… Might be a little late… -B_

The last one said:

_Found them in the forest. Tell you about it later… -B_

She was happy to finally have her little brother, Blake come and visit for a little while. She hadn't seen him since she left on her first journey when she was 10. Now she was 22 years old and hadn't seen her brother for 12 years. Her name was Elesa and she was, not only ready for her brother to TRY to get his fourth badge from her, but also to see what new Pokémon he had to show her…

* * *

"Okay everyone! It's time to go to Nimbasa City and get our badge." Blake said to his Pokémon. He was excited, not only about getting his badge, but also seeing his older sister. He had already been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. But now he was on his way through Unova and to the Pokémon League. He was ready. He wanted to win that 4th badge from her.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

"Alright Zora… here we are…" Blake was telling his best friend and first Pokémon. "We're home…"

Blake and Zora went on a little tour of the city to see how much it had changed since they had left. It had changed a lot. When they were both young, Nimbasa had been just a small town with a little Gym off to the side for challengers. Now, however it seemed to have grown. Tall skyscrapers, an amusement park, sports stadiums. A lot had changed.

After looking around, Blake got a message from his sister.

_When your finished sightseeing, come by my place. I've got someone here that I want you to meet… -E_

Blake started to wonder what she meant and who she was talking about, then decided that it was his sister and what she had in mind couldn't be that bad. He led Zora over to the amusement park and toward the Ferris wheel. When Zora looked up at how tall it was, she gave Blake a worried look.

"It's okay. There is no need to be scared." He told her then he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along. She smiled and followed him. The stepped into the car and started to rise of the ground. Zora gripped Blake's hand harder. She was afraid of heights, but this was just pushing too far. Blake pulled her close and kissed her. "It's okay," he said, "I've got you. Nothing will happen to you."

When they finally got off she hugged him and he led them back to the city. Blake took them to a hotel to reserve a room. It looked like an expensive hotel. Zora couldn't figure out how Blake would afford to pay for a room there.

"One room please." He said, as if he had done this before.

"Ah, Blake. I see you've returned. It's been a while." The manager said. "Would you like the presidential suite?"

"Yes please. Would it be okay to leave my Pokémon here for a while?" Blake asked.

"Of course. Going to see your sister?" The manager reached for a special looking key.

"That obvious?" Blake asked with a sly smile. "It's been ten years since I've seen her. Figured I might just drop in and say hi, tell her about my journey so far, then challenger to a battle tomorrow. I think I am ready to get that 4th badge."

"Alright. Well here is your key. Floor 24. Tell your sister I said hi." The manager told him.

"Will do, thanks." Blake started for the elevator then stopped and turned around. "How much for the room?" He asked.

"Oh, right. Well your sister said she would pay. She said that this a way for her to not have to pay you when you win." The manager said.

"Kay, I guess I need to thank her…" Blake told him. Then he pushed a button and the elevator door opened. He and Zora walked in and Blake inserted the key to indicate which floor they were going to. After a few moments, the door opened to, not a hall way, but a huge room. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall, a very comfy looking sofa against another wall as well as a recliner near the balcony and a coffee table in the center of it all.

"Alright guys." Blake said as he let all of his Pokémon out. "I am ordering some dinner for you and I want you to relax while I'm gone, okay?"

Everyone nodded happily and ran off. Blaze, Shelly, Luke, and Zora went to the couch and turned the TV on. They went channel surfing until they found one of their favorite shows… _The Adventures of the Pichu Brothers._

Leif and Grace decided to chase each other around and play tag. Blake was happy to see his Pokémon relaxing after all the training he had put them through lately. He smiled inside, turned, and left. He was walking to his sister's house when…

"Hey kid!"

* * *

_I added a little more content to this. I also got some very helpful suggestions from The Constitutionalist. Hope you all like the cliff hanger. Part 2 coming soon. PM me with suggestions if you have any._

_Peace, mewling117._


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Blake was happy to see his Pokémon relaxing after all the training he had put them through lately. He smiled inside, turned, and left. He was walking to his sister's house when…

"Hey kid!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The bellhop had come in with a cart and a few trays. Luke decided it was probably the dinner and went to get it. He gave the bellhop a ten poké tip and brought it over to everyone else. Blaze and Shelly had moved out into the hot tub on the balcony and started kissing. Zora was still watching The Pichu Brothers. And Leif and Grace had finally settled down in the recliner together to watch TV with Zora.

"Dinner is here everyone!" Luke called out. Everyone rushed over toward him and the cart. Luke held out his palms and used protect to keep them from running over him and the food. A green-blue force field appeared around him and the food and everyone slowed to a stop as not to hit it. "Slow down… there is enough for everyone to have some. No need to run me over." Luke told them.

Before he let down the shield, he moved everything to the kitchen and set it out. It smelled delicious. Different sandwiches, vegetables, fruits, even some soups and different desserts, like cake and ice cream.

Everyone ate until they couldn't possibly eat anymore. Zora and Shelly put all the leftovers into the fridge for later and went to one of the two bedrooms. Both rooms had a huge bed, a dresser with a lamp on it and another TV on the wall. There was a huge closet and even a too-clean-to-be-true bathroom through the next door. It had two sinks, a huge mirror, a shining clean toilet, a huge shower and bath tub both fully stocked with many choices of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. It was all so fancy.

Shelly went straight to be and fell asleep right away. Grace had fallen asleep on the sofa next to her brother. Blaze went to the other room and went to bed after Zora wouldn't let him into their room. And Luke was sitting on the floor by the table, meditating. He shifted his head toward Zora who was watching him.

"Don't worry. I won't stay up too late… and I won't try to sneak into your room during the night." He assured her. "I can't promise anything for Blaze though…"

Zora smiled and nodded. Then she closed the door and went to the bathroom so she could take a relaxing bubble bath. She started the water and added some soap, then slowly lowered herself into the warm water. She let herself soak for a little while then decided to get out, dry off, and jump into bed for a good night's rest.

Luke could sense Zora's movements. Finally, she went to bed. So he got up and went to his room that he had to share with Blaze. He got into be as far from him as possible and closed his eyes. Almost immediately after Blaze wrapped his arm around him, but was still asleep. Luke thought about moving back into the other room, and then remembered the last time he woke Blaze up and decided to stay right there. Besides… he was really comfy and warm.

* * *

Back to Blake…

"Hey kid!" a voice said from around the corner.

Blake reached for Luke's pokéball then remembered that all his Pokémon were up in the room. He casually put his hand in his pocket and slowly moved toward the corner.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Who's there?" The voice mimicked.

_Well that's strange…_ Blake thought then said, "Show yourself!"

Suddenly a Chatot came around the corner. "Show yourself!" It repeated.

"Chatter! Where the hell are you?" A female voice said.

"Elesa! Elesa! Elesa!" The Chatot replied.

"Oh… there you are. What have I told you about running off?" The voice got closer. "Who are you talking to?"

"Kid! Kid! Kid!" The Chatot, Chatter, replied.

"What kid?" She asked. "You better not be… Blake!" She came around the corner and Blake realized why Chatter was yelling Elesa earlier… Elesa was his trainer.

"Elesa?" Blake asked. "Is it really you?"

"Duh, who else?" Elesa said. "A person would think that their own brother would recognize them."

"First off, it's been 12 years. Second, you change your look every couple weeks…" Blake retorted.

"Good point." She said as she pulled Blake into a hug. "Come on. I have a surprise back at my place."

* * *

Luke had finally fallen asleep when he felt something run against his leg. He aura-checked the room for any intruders, but only found that Blaze was still holding on to Luke. Nothing else was in the room. He checked the other rooms and sensed nothing more than his sleeping friends. It was midnight and Blake still wasn't back.

Luke slowly opened his eyes to look around the room for anything that was out of place. Then he heard a soft grunt. His ears immediately perked up to listen. Blaze started to move closer to Luke saying something about Shelly. Then it hit him. Blaze was dreaming about what him, Shelly and Luke had done earlier that morning… probably reliving it in his dream… and planning to, unconsciously relive it there, in the bed with Luke. Luke was starting to panic. His mind was racing. He had no clue what to do. He couldn't possibly have sex with Blaze. It just wouldn't work. He had to get away, but how?

Blaze started moving closer and Luke could see his member, 8 inches. Blaze had a good grip on Luke so he couldn't get away. Either he risked waking Blaze up, somehow found a way to escape, or took blaze inside him. Luke couldn't even imagine using the third option except for a last resort. He couldn't wake Blaze up without getting severely burned and risking waking everyone else up. There was only one choice, and he knew that it would be impossible to manage. He had to escape the grasp of his friend. Blaze was just centimeters from Luke, it was now or never. Luke started to pull away, but found even his strength evenly matched. Blaze had to be about twice Luke's weight and possibly just as strong.

He kept trying to pull away but couldn't. Now Blaze was about to enter Luke. Luke felt something he had never felt before. Hopeless. He just couldn't escape. And finally it happened… Blaze just let go of Luke and turned onto his other side. Luke felt relief wash over him and let out a sigh of relief. Now he wouldn't have to be embarrassed about his friends waking up and seeing that kind of mess on their bed. He didn't have to get hurt by waking Blaze up and have to explain to his friends what had happened. He could forget this ever happened.

But he couldn't forget. Now he was curious as to the kind of experience he had just missed out on.

_No, Luke, stop thinking about it. You're not gay. You are straight! You like Zora… _He told himself. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. How close he had come to this strange event. He felt himself getting hard at this thought. He glanced over at Blaze. _He is a heavy sleeper… _He thought. _Maybe he won't notice… No! I can't… but… he doesn't have to know…_

After about five minutes of arguing with himself, Luke got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He just looked at Blaze. He looked down toward Blaze's crotch area and, sure enough, he was still semi hard. Luke slowly knelt down on the floor and moved closer to Blaze's member. He carefully grasped it in his paw and slowly jacked him off. Luke checked Blaze's aura every few second, just to make sure he wouldn't wake up.

He started to move a little faster then stopped. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he proceeded to lick the length of Blaze's dick starting with the testes. He sucked on one for a few seconds and got a moan of pleasure from the sleeping form in front of him then proceeded to the other. After Luke did this, he licked the tip of Blaze's throbbing member. He then wrapped his tongue around it and started take the whole thing inside of his muzzle. Luke started to suckle on it then move his head up and down on it. This got another moan of pleasure from Blaze.

Luke moved faster and faster until finally, his mouth was filled with the hot seed of his friend. His first thought was to spit it all on the floor. Then he decided to swallow it all down. His curiosity was now growing. So he got up and slowly crawled back into bed, made sure Blaze was still asleep, and lubricated his now throbbing member. Luke move closer to Blaze and poked his small entrance. Blaze shifted a little, but was nowhere near waking. So Luke slowly entered him. Since Blaze had never taken it in the ass, he was extremely tight. This made Luke afraid to continue. He waited a moment to think. He was an inch and a half longer than Blaze. That was a long way to go if he was going to try to continue and risk waking Blaze up. He decided to keep going, his curiosity getting the better of him. He moved slowly into his friend.

He had four inches in Blaze when he sensed movement in one of the rooms. Luke froze to check what was going on. When he found that it was just Leif and Grace getting closer to each other, he continued to move onward. After a few more moments, Luke was as far as he could go into Blaze without knotting him. Now he slowly started to pull out, then go back in. He continued this to the sound of Blaze moaning in pain as well as pleasure. He started to move faster.

He felt more movement for the girl's room and panicked, causing him to move forward too fast and getting his knot stuck in Blaze. He checked and saw that Shelly had gotten out of bed and went into the kitchen for some water. Luke quickly tried to pull himself out but couldn't.

_Oh no… this isn't good… what if she walks in and sees us?_ He thought. Then he sensed her going back to bed and released a sigh of relief. Luke felt something on him constrict and realized that his knot was tightening in preparation to release his seed into Blaze. Again he tried to remove the knot but couldn't manage it, only ending with him releasing all he could into Blaze. He waited to see what Blaze would do then slowly pulled himself out. Blaze shifted, turned over, and stared straight at Luke. Luke freaked out and almost ran, but didn't sense any hostility in Blaze's aura. Then Blaze spoke in a whisper.

"If you were curious, you should have just asked…" Blaze told Luke. "You didn't have to wake me up like that…"

Luke blushed. "Sorry, but… last time I woke you up… you freaked out and… the flames on your back… burned my arm for a month…"

"Yeah, I freaked out…" Blaze replied. "Someone dumped a bucket of water on me and I got the impression that someone was attacking me…"

"Oh…" Luke said. "Sorry about that too…"

"Go get cleaned up. I need to sleep some more." Blaze told him. "And _nobody_ finds out about this… capiche?"

"Capiche." Luke said. Then he walked into the bathroom, got cleaned up, and went to bed thinking about Zora and if he would ever get the courage to ask her out.

* * *

_Hope you liked this part. I am going to add one more part to this chapter so stay tuned to see what Elesa's surprise for her brother is and what his pokemon will be up to next. Please leave reviews and PM me with your ideas as to what you might like to see next._

_Peace, mewling117 out._


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

"Well… here we are!" Elesa told Blake as she showed him a comfy looking, but not quite extravagating, house.

"This is where you live?" Blake asked her. "It doesn't seem like the kind of place where you would live…"

"Oh… no, I don't live here. This is my new little Pokémon sanctuary… for abandoned Pokémon." She replied. "I still live in the Gym."

"Wait… did you say 'sanctuary'?" Blake asked her.

"Yeah… why aren't you more enthusiastic?" Elesa asked a little puzzled. "I thought you of all people would be happy, seeming as to how you love Pokémon and would do the same thing."

She was right. Blake would probably do the same thing if he had the chance. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with this.

"Come on. You may be more enthusiastic when you see the inside of this place…" She told him.

"Come on!" Chatter repeated.

* * *

Zora woke up to a strange sound… she slowly got out of bed and hid herself in the shadows. This always worked when she was trying to go undetected by Luke's aura sensors. She slowly crept out of the room and looked over at the couch. She could just make out the forms of two little dog like creatures who had to be Leif and Grace. She then looked around the rest of the room and sensed something in the guy's room. She slowly crept towards the door.

_Don't come in here._ A voice in her head told her. But this was a strangely familiar voice… it wasn't Luke. It was more… dark…

Zora started to fear the worst so she quickly changed her form, with her mirage ability, and made herself look like Shelly. Then she started for the kitchen to get some water and went back to the room and got back into bed next to Shelly.

She changed back to her Zoroark form and heard the voice again. _I know you will remember me… but you will not come after me right now… later on, in your journey I will show myself…_ It told her. She could remember the voice now, but couldn't match it to anyone that she knew…

Zora decided, now that she was unable to sleep, to get out of bed and go to the TV room. She looked around and opened herself up into the darkness. It was much like the aura sensing that Luke could do, but much different. With darkness you cannot sense the whole body of the "target". You can just sense the "evil" or "good" presence of the "target". She was, in turn, attacked by something strong, but in her mind. She collapsed on the floor, about to faint, and caught a glimpse of something, silhouetted in darkness, leaving through the front door. It looked back at her and gave off a sad feeling… as if it didn't want to leave her there. Despite that, it turned and left. Then Zora blacked out…

* * *

Blake and Elesa walked into the room and Blake was amazed. There were a whole lot of different Pokémon here. They ranged from electric types to water types and even ground types. They were all getting along too; no one was fighting with each other. Three Pokémon approached Blake and then stopped in their tracks. Two of them immediately jumped on him and wrapped him up in a shockingly sweet hug. (Pun intended) The other one lowered its head, asking Blake to pet him.

"Blake! Blake! Blake! Blake!" the two little Pokémon that were hugging him yelled. They were both Emolga and also two of his sister's first Pokémon.

"Blake! It's nice to see you again, after so long." The third one said as Blake scratched his head. This one was Elesa's Zebstika. "Where's Zora?"

"Em, Ema, Zebi… you don't have to bombard him right as he walks in the door." Elesa told them while laughing.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you all again. Zora and the others are back at the hotel getting a well-deserved rest before tomorrow." Blake told them.

"What is going on tomorrow?" Em asked.

"We're gonna win out 4th badge from you guys." He told them.

"Since when can you understand Pokémon, Blake?" Elesa asked.

"Since a few months ago, I was talking to Zora and I could just understand what she was saying." Blake explained. "Then it happened with the rest of my Pokémon…"

"… Just like N…" Elesa said, referring to their brother who had run off to be with Pokémon at a really young age. He had told them that he could speak and understand Pokémon, but no one believed him until he captured the legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom. Then a guy from Nuvema Town came into the picture and defeated N and Team Plasma only to have them return and be defeated again, a year later. Since then, they hadn't even heard from N in months.

"I miss him too Elesa, but don't worry… I will find him. And when I do, you will be the first to hear from me." This was one of the reasons Blake had gone on his journey. When N had disappeared, it tore their family apart. Their dad went to work at a Gym in the Kanto region, their mom left to work as an actress in Virbank City, and Elesa and Blake had not heard from them since Blake left for his journey. Elesa and Blake still talk to each other regularly, however. "Besides… I have a feeling that I may have found out approximately where he is hiding…"

Elesa looked up at him, hope gleaming in her eyes. "Where?" She asked.

"In a part of his castle that destroyed Victory Road. There is a part that was not torn down and I think he is still there. Plus there is a Zoroark that I have noticed following me that looks a lot like his…" Blake told her. "I haven't told Zora yet because I don't want her getting too excited before we know it is really him…"

"Well this is great news!" Elesa told him. She immediately pulled him into a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. "We may just get our brother back, after all!"

Blake pulled away and checked his watch. It read 2:37 am.

"Hey! I would love to stay and chat some more, but I have to get back and get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep if I am going to have a chance to beat you tomorrow." Blake told her.

"Yeah! Like you're actually going to have a chance against me." She retorted. "Either way… see ya tomorrow, Blake. Love ya!" She pulled him into another hug.

"Love ya too, Sis. See you tomorrow." He returned the hug and went to the door. "Bye everyone!"

There was a huge roar of every Pokémon saying bye to him at the same time.

"Bye-bye!" Chatter said. And with that, Blake made his way back to the hotel…

* * *

_Thanks everyone for being patient. I promised I would post this before I took a break so... here it is. No sex in this one, but I still think it is pretty good. Now I am officially "taking a break". PM me with suggestions, questions, or just if you want to talk!_

_Peace, mewling117..._


	6. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! I'm back! sorry for the wait, but here it is. Also, I have started a new story called An Adventure in a New World. It is a crossover between Pokémon and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Feel free to check it out._**

* * *

When Blake got back to the hotel room he walked in and quickly checked on everyone. Blaze and Luke were both asleep, Shelly was in bed, Leif and Grace were cuddled up on the chair and Zora…

"Zora!" Blake called. Immediately, everyone was in the room, surrounding Blake and Zora, and shocked at what they were looking at. Zora was out cold on the floor, but her eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"Zora! Wake up!" Blake started calling while gently shaking her. "Come on Zora, please!"

Luke grabbed Blake and pulled him away. He walk up to Zora and placed one paw on her forehead and one paw on her chest. His aura sensors started levitating with a blue glow coming off of them. He closed his eyes and started concentrating. Zora started to shake and Blaze had to hold Blake back from running up to her, tears standing in his eyes. Zora kept shaking, and then finally stopped. Her eyes closed and her breathing was normal.

Luke stood up; looking exhausted, and turned toward Blake. When he spoke, there was relief in his voice. "She is fine." Everyone relaxed except for Blake who ran up to Luke and grabbed his shoulders. He looked straight into Luke's eyes and Luke felt uncomfortable. Then Blake spoke.

"What was wrong with her?" Blake looked ready to murder someone.

"I'm not sure… I don't even know how she got out here. Last thing I sensed was Shelly getting some water and-"

"I never got up to get some water…" Shelly interrupted Luke.

"Then it must have been Zora… but I don't have any clue who did this…"

"Did what, exactly?" Blake asked Luke.

Luke hesitated, "Something… something attacked her mind… something dark…" He stopped abruptly as Blake just backed away and clenched his fists.

"It was him…" He said ominously.

"You don't mean…" Luke said.

"Who?" Leif asked with a confused look on his face. Grace had the same look on hers too.

"It couldn't have been him…" Blaze said.

"Who are you talking about?" Grace demanded.

Blake looked at the siblings and just gave them a sympathetic look. Then he got up and told Shelly, Luke, and Blaze to go back to be while he talked to Leif and Grace. They obliged, Luke carried Zora back to bed then went to bed himself. Blake picked the two eeveelutions up and went over to the couch. He sat down with one on each side. When he talked, he was not angry, but he sounded hurt.

"You guys know that I have a brother right?" He asked them.

"Yeah..." They replied in unison.

"Well did you know that Zora also had a brother?" He asked them.

"No…" They again answered in unison.

"Well… this brother… Zoran is his name…" He paused. "He was N's first Pokémon. When N disappeared… well, so did Zoran…" He again stopped. "Zoran was never the kindest brother to his sister, but he and Zora were inseparable… so when Zoran and N disappeared, it killed Zora to hear about it."

"Is that why she was so sad when you guys found us?" Leif asked. **

"Yes… well now I think I have a lead on where N is..." He stopped to give them a minute to understand everything so far. "I also think that Zoran is following or leading us somewhere… and did this to Zora… to keep her from finding something…" He stopped.

"But… Why would he do something like this?" Grace asked Blake.

"That's the problem… I don't know…" He said to her. Then he got up, carried them to the chair, hugged them and said good night, then laid down on the sofa. Before he could fall asleep, Leif and Grace had both gotten on the sofa with him; One on his chest, the other on his stomach. Blake couldn't tell which one was where, but he didn't care. He just went right to sleep and didn't wake up till morning.

* * *

** When Blake found Leif and Grace, they had been abandoned by their old trainer. Blake just happened to be passing through the forest they were in and found them. He took care of them and introduced them to Luke, Blaze (who at the time was just a Quilava), Shelly, and Zora. Ever since, they have been fond of Blake and everyone else, as well as thankful that they had been found.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Again, check out my other story. Peace, mewling117**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Hope you like it. Again, if you haven't checked it out, I have another story up that I think is going to be good once I get into it more.**

* * *

When Blake finally did wake up, it was already after 1pm. H looked down and saw that Leif and Grace were both already awake. He slowly got up and was about to head to the bathroom when he was stopped by two figures at his feet. Both eeveelutions were looking up at him, as if they wanted something.

"What's wrong you guys?" Blake asked them.

Grace spoke first, "We were wondering if you know anyone with another form of us?" she asked Blake.

"Do you mean… any other eeveelutions?" Blake asked, a little perplexed by the question.

"Yeah!" Leif replied. "Like a Flareon or Espeon or anyone else."

Blake though for a moment, "Elesa has a Jolteon… Her boyfriend, Marlon, has a Vaporeon… and N… has an Umbreon…" he paused, for when he said that, Leif and Grace both looked at each other. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhm… no reason…" They both said and ran off.

Blake thought about chasing after them, but decided to go on about his business. He walked into the girls room and saw that Shelly was already up and getting a shower. Zora was still asleep in bed. Blake was still worried about her and tried to put it in the back of his mind. He walked out, closing the door and jumped when he saw Leif and Grace were right there again…

"Yes?" He asked them.

"Oh! Uhm…"Grace started but stopped abruptly and spoke in her brother's ear.

"Would you happen… to know any… anyone else…"Leif spoke, but stopped for a moment.

"My good friend, Sabrina, I will call her and see if she has an Espeon. But I don't know if I will get an answer right away since she is a gym leader…" Blake said before either could finish. "My girlfriend might still have her eevee… and my buddy Chili has a Flareon… anything else?" He asked as he saw a smile creep onto their faces.

"Nope!" They said.

"Nothing you want to tell me?" He questioned further.

"Nope!" They again said.

"Okay… now may I please go get a shower?" Blake asked.

"Sure!" they replied, then ran off.

Blake sighed then slowly and quietly opened the door to the guy's room. When he walked in, he noticed that Luke was meditating on the bed, freshly showered and everything. Blaze must have been in the bathroom still because Blake could hear the shower running.

"Hey, Luke…" When Blake spoke, Luke flinched and opened his eyes to look at Blake.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know what is going on with Leif and Grace? Their acting weird…" Blake told Luke about earlier and waited for a response.

"I truly have no clue…" Luke replied. "I could try to look into their thoughts and-"

"That won't be necessary." Blake stopped him.

"Okay. But it sounds like they're looking for someone…" Luke said before he went back to meditating.

Blaze walked out of the bathroom and still looked wet.

"I thought fire types hated water…" Blake pointed out.

"We do. I just turned it really hot and got a steam shower… needed to get a little clean after last night." He told Blake.

"What did you do last night?" Blake asked.

Blaze opened his mouth to speak, but Luke interrupted with a grunt that could have passed as him clearing his throat.

"Let's just say…" He looked at Luke who seemed to be giving Blaze a death stare. "Luke tried something new…" He said before leaving. Luke's gaze followed Blaze as he left and it seemed that he was… blushing a little…

_Whatever happened last night_, Blake thought to himself,_ I probably don't want to know…_ He then made his way to the bathroom, got undressed and hoped in the shower. While he showered, he thought about what he had to do that day and remembered that they had a gym battle. He quickly got out, dried off, got dressed, and left the room. When he got out there he saw something he thought would make him break down and start crying, even though he did. Zora was out of bed and in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"Zora…" Blake said.

"Hey Blake!" She replied as if nothing had happened the night before. At this everyone just stared at her. Then Shelly walked out of the girls room and stopped in her tracks.

"Z-Zora? What… You… How… YOU WERE JUST IN THE ROOM ASLEEP!" she yelled, then looked in the room behind her. After she turned back she shot a hydro pump in the direction of the dark wolf. Everyone stared at Shelly as if she had ust committed a murder.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked her, anger leaking into his voice.

"That's not Zora!" She told him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope to update again soon. Peace, mewling117**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on summer homework for my AP classes next year, but here's what you've been waiting for. Hope you like it. I will try to update again sooner.**

Blake looked at the imposter and noticed the differences now. This Zoroark was a little more buff and instead of the blue band in his hand, he wore a golden band with an N carved into it. Blake walked over to him feeling a little sympathetic toward the pokemon who had just felt the wrath of Shelly. He lifted him up and took him to his room.

"I will deal with him. We have a big day today. You guys need to eat and be ready for our battle." Blake told everyone before closing the door behind him. He set the Zoroark on the bed and look at him, but the wolf refused to meet Blake's eyes. "Zoran… What are you doing here? Why did you attack Zora? Where is N?"

"STOP!" Zoran yelled before Blake could utter another word. "Just stop. I am only here to deliver a message." He pulled a small envelope out of his mane and handed it to Blake. Blake examined the envelope and found that it was sealed with a golden sticker in the shape of a pokéball and with an Non it. When he looked up, Zoran was gone.

Blake open the letter and read:

_Dearest Brother,_

_ I am here, in Nimbasa. I have sent Zoran to you with this letter rather than visit you myself because I am currently in hiding. I would love to tell you more, but then I would be compromising the information I must tell you to someone who may try to steal Zoran. So I need you to come meet me. There will be clues as to where I am hiding. Be careful, and good luck with your Gym battle later. I hear the leader is a tough one._

_ N_

_P.S.- I have also sent a letter to Elesa. DO NOT talk about this matter in an unsecure area._

Blake closed the letter and walked into the room next door. He sat on the bed with Zora and looked at her. Her breathing was steady and mane was a mess, but otherwise, she seemed content. Blake got up and headed for the door when…

"Mhmm… Blake? Is that you?" Zora awoke with a huge yawn.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Blake replied.

"I feel fine. What happened last night?" She questioned with a perplexed look.

Blake explained everything to her up except for the letter. She sat up and listened acting as she remembered every detail about what happened to her. She then got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get a shower really quick. Don't leave without me." She said in a cheerful voice.

Blake walked out and told everyone about Zora and recalled them into their pokéballs. Zora walked out of her room and nodded at her pokéball.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked her, remembering that she had always hated that thing.

"Yeah. I think I can handle it today." She replied.

And with that, he withdrew her into her pokéball, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the room thinking about his battle strategy and N.

* * *

**Chapter 7 should be up sooner than this one was. Peace, mewling117**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Blake left the hotel and started walking down the street towards Elesa's house. It was currently 3 o'clock in the afternoon so he wasn't even sure she would be there. When he got there, he knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer so he tried the door knob and to his surprise the door was unlocked. He walked in and called her name.

"Elesa?" Blake called. There still wasn't an answer so he walked a few feet down the hall and stopped at her room. He heard something inside but couldn't tell what it was. He gently grabbed the handle, slowly twisted it, then grabbed Blaze's pokéball and threw the door open. He was about to call out Blaze when he saw what was going on.

"Blake! What are you doing?!" Elesa yelled. She was completely naked (except the bright yellow hairband on her head) and was bent over with a Luxray on top of her with his feline dick halfway inside of her vagina.

"I…" Blake started, his face feeling hot and turning a very bright shade of red. "You know what… I'll just come back later…"

"No." Elesa glanced up at the electrical cat then back at Blake. "Just wait on the couch in the den. I'll be there in a few minutes…"

"But… we just started… and…" the Luxray started, but stopped when Elesa put her hand over his muzzle.*

"I can come back later… so you can… uh… finish up." Blake said.

"No just… wait out there." Elesa insisted.

Blake walked out of her room and shut the door behind him. Then he went to the den and sat on the couch to wait for his sister. After about 5 minutes Elesa came out into the den completely dressed in her latest fashion statement, a bright yellow shirt with black and white stripes, a white jacket, and black pants that were made of some type of soft material.

"Sorry about that." Elesa apologized to Blake.

"It doesn't matter. I actually came to talk to you about-" Blake started but was interrupted by Elesa.

"It just… feels great with an electric type… and you get a great 'shocking' sensation when they-"

"OKAY!" Blake stopped her before she could say anymore. "That is not why I'm here. I'm here about a letter that we both received today."

"What letter?" Elesa questioned.

At that exact moment Zoran walked into the room with a letter in his paw. "This one. It's from-"

"Zoran!" Elesa yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a huge Beartic hug.

"Okay… you can let go now… I'm not a hugger…" The wolf was able to get out while being crushed. Elesa let go and took the letter. When she had finished reading it she looked back at Zoran and was about to say something, but he stopped her.

"I have been told not to talk about it. Just… do as the letter says." He told both Blake and Elesa. After that, he vanished.

There was silence between the siblings for a few moments. Then Elesa broke the silence.

"Well… are you ready for that battle?" She asked.

"Let's go." Blake replied.

They walked out of the house and went toward the gym. When they walked in, Blake noticed that there was something unusual about this gym, like all others. This one was bigger and had an indoor roller coaster.

_Well this'll be fun…_ Blake thought to himself.

* * *

*Elesa doesn't understand what Pokémon are saying when they speak, but she knows Blake does and was afraid of what Luxray might say about their... uhm... predicament...

* * *

**Hope you liked it. More to come. Peace, mewling117.**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Finally updating... Sorry about the wait. Been stuck with writers block, but here it is.**_

* * *

Blake looked around the building. There was a whole amusement park in here.

"Come on!" Elesa grabbed his hand. "We have to ride the rollercoaster to get to the gym."

Blake followed. He wasn't a huge fan of rollercoasters, but if he had to ride one to battle his sister, then he was willing. He followed her onto the rollercoaster. It was one car with two seats. He quickly climbed in and watched as the window overhead closed. The rollercoaster took off just like that. It shot around neon turns and up and down inclines. Blake had to admit it was more fun than scary.

Once it stopped, Elesa climbed out and led Blake through a door. There were probably hundreds of people ready to watch the fight. She walked to the other side of the room and stood waiting. Blake walked to his side of the field and the ref told everyone the rules.

"Each side will be allowed to use three Pokémon. The challenger wins only when all the leaders Pokémon have fainted. Is the challenger ready?" He looked over at Blake.

"Yes." He replied.

"They may the battle… begin!" He shouted.

"Let's go, Luxray!" Elesa yelled while throwing a pokéball.

"You're gonna pay for ruining my moment, earlier." The Luxray told Blake with a slight grin.

"Let's do this, Blaze!" Blake called out while throwing Blaze's ball.

"I'm ready Blake!" Blaze said.

"The challenger goes first." The ref said.

"Blaze, use Flamethrower!" Blaze opened his mouth and let out a huge column of fiery breath. Luxray tried to dodge it, but wasn't fast enough. The flames hit him right in the side and he fell to the ground.

"Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" Elesa told Luxray when he regained his footing.

"Blaze, dodge and use Overheat!" Blaze was able to roll out of the way and shot an even bigger column of fire at the electric cat. This time Luxray didn't get back up.

"Luxray is unable to battle. Blaze is the winner." The ref called.

Elesa called back Luxray and threw another pokéball. "Come on out, Zebi!"

"I'm totally ready!" Zebi said.

"Zebi, use Thunder!" Zebi unleashed a huge lightning bolt at Blaze before Blake had any time to do anything. The attack hit Blaze square in the chest and he was out in seconds.

"Blaze is unable to battle, Zebi is the winner."

"Good job, Blaze. You did your best." Blake said as he recalled Blaze. He grabbed his next pokéball and threw it. "It's your turn now, Luke." He said as Luke came out of the pokéball.

"I'm ready master." Luke said.

"Use Close Combat, Luke."

"Dodge it Zebi! Then use Flame Charge."

Luke got about three quick punches in before Zebi got out of the way and turned into a giant fire ball. Luke didn't have enough time to react before being knocked into the wall by the attack.

"Luke! Get up and use Bone Rush!" Blake called out to him. Luke got up and a bright blue bone out of aura appeared in his hands. He ran at the opponent and started hit him like there was no tomorrow.

Zebi was able to dodge a couple of the attacks, but the ones that hit were strong enough to catch him off guard. With one last hit, Zebi fell to the ground and the bone in Luke's hands disappeared.

"Zebi is unable to battle. Luke is the winner." The ref called.

Elesa called back Zebi, and then gained a sneaky grin. "I knew you would get this far, Blake. But this is where it ends." She said.

Blake looked at Luke and could tell he wouldn't be able to go on much more. "Luke. You need some rest." He said as he recalled Luke. He grabbed another ball and threw it.

"Is it my turn already?" Grace asked.

"This is her last Pokémon, Grace. We can still win this." Luke told her.

"You really think that she will stand a chance against my last Pokémon?" Elesa asked. "Alright, but it's her funeral…"

Blake could feel Grace's fear and worry. "It's okay, Grace, you can do this. I believe in you."

"Let's win this Raikou." Elesa said as she threw the ball into the air. Out came the beast himself.

"Yes mistress. I will not let you down." He told Elesa.

Blake heard Grace gulp. "Alright, Grace. Let's start with Ice Beam."

A blue streak shot from Graces mouth and hit Raikou head on. He was frozen in a black of ice, but only for a second. Raikou broke out of the ice and jumped into the air.

"Use Crunch, Raikou."

Raikou landed and ran toward Grace. "Dodge it, Grace and use Ice Beam on his feet."

Grace jumped out of the way just as Raikou chomped down on the air that used to be where Grace was. She then froze Raikou to the ground where he was standing. Raikou tried to move but couldn't break free this time.

"Now use Ice Shard, Grace." Blake told her.

Grace jumped into the air and started shooting shiny disc like shards of ice at Raikou's back. There was a howl of pain from the mighty beast as each one hit and broke on his back.

"Great. Now finish him off with Sheer Cold!" Blake told her. Automatically, the room turned extremely cold as Grace shot a huge blizzard of ice, snow, and cold wind at her opponent. Raikou was frozen in his spot and had obviously fainted.

"Raikou is unable to battle. Grace is the winner. The match goes to the challenger, Blake." The ref called out. There was cheering everywhere from the crowd that had been watching silently the whole time.

Blake walked out of the Gym with his sister, and over to the Pokémon Center. "You never told me you had a Raikou." Blake said to Elesa.

"Well then he wouldn't have been my secret weapon." She replied innocently. "Not only is he strong on in battle, but his is great when it comes to…"

"I don't think I want to hear the rest of that…" Blake stopped her. They had arrived at the Pokémon Center and stopped at the door. "I will meet you back at your place in about two hours."

"Okay. I should be done and ready to go when you arrive." Elesa said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to know what that was about…" Blake shuddered at the thought. He gave his sister a hug, took his badge, and walked into the Pokémon Center. After this, they would go to see N…

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. I will try to update again soon, but no promises... Always mewluvr128_**


End file.
